


Desora

by b10f3m4l3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, carnivore au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b10f3m4l3/pseuds/b10f3m4l3
Summary: Poison Ivy isn't just a supervillain, ever since she became "superpowered", she's been something else
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Desora

**Author's Note:**

> idk im just trying things out!!! if ppl think this is a fun idea ill write more, currently its just,,,, an idea!!

The Venus flytrap is a carnivorous plant native to subtropical wetlands on the East Coast of the United States in North Carolina and South Carolina. It catches its prey—chiefly insects and arachnids—with a trapping structure formed by the terminal portion of each of the plant's leaves, which is triggered by tiny hairs (called "trigger hairs" or "sensitive hairs") on their inner surfaces.

When an insect or spider crawling along the leaves contacts a hair, the trap prepares to close, snapping shut only if another contact occurs within approximately twenty seconds of the first strike. Triggers may occur if one-tenth of the insect is within contact. The requirement of redundant triggering in this mechanism serves as a safeguard against wasting energy by trapping objects with no nutritional value, and the plant will only begin digestion after five more stimuli to ensure it has caught a live bug worthy of consumption.

Doctor Pamela Lillian Isley wiped blood from her lower lip. She used a long, red nail to pick a small piece of bone out of her sharp canines, and surveyed the body she had left after her latest meal. She flicked hair (matted with blood) out of her face as she looked upon the mess of broken bone, shredded skin and organs ripped open like bags of crisps that lay before her. As dawn light began to fill the cold, piss-scented gotham alley in which she now stood barefoot, bare-naked and bloodied, she admired her handiwork, the body was thoroughly destroyed, the face, teeth and fingers gone, but genitals still intact and uneaten (don’t give ‘em the satisfaction). She obviously didn’t leave fingerprints or DNA (because she couldn’t), and whichever rapey cunt this was probably deserved it. Pam pocketed his wedding ring. He definitely deserved it.

Water splattered from the sky, falling from dark grey clouds the colour of the monochrome city she lived in. The rain diluted the blood to a pinkish grapefruit shade, which flowed out past Ivy, running between her exposed legs (a heavy contrast against grey concrete paving). Ivy took note of the shiny glint of a knife in her victim’s hand, (was it Bruce? Clint? Tim? The poor bastards name was on the tip of her tongue-much like the rest of his body was, frankly), and, looking down at her body, saw a deep gash smiling at her, stretching from her right breast to the curly stomach hair that crawled up to her bellybutton. That would’ve hurt, if she wasn’t an anthropomorphized mishmash of deadly, regenerating immortal plantlife. She watched as her cold, smooth green skin knitted itself back together, brown scar tissue quickly forming in spiderwebs, and falling away to reveal her leaflike outer appearance had regenerated. She was naked, he had ripped her clothes off (to do something he never got a chance to do), but Ivy didn’t mind, it wasn't like her body was altogether human-ish. It bore humanoid shape, but it was the details that made her so clearly monstrous, her arms were too long, the long roots that hung off her fingerpads were too horrific. Her skin was too shiny and smooth, too leafy and easily discarded, her innards too clear. Her yellow, pupil-less eyes stared too unblinkingly to be human. She was the epitome of posthuman. Whatever she was, wasn't anymore.

A chorus of shrieks erupted from a few blocks away as the bloody water began to seep onto the highstreet, and a familiar bat-siren crackled on. It was time to go. 


End file.
